The Search
The Search is the fourth episode of Season One and the 4th episode overall. Summary The town embarks on a quest to find Roxanne's missing necklace but some have their own hidden agendas as to why they want the necklace found. Plot A hooded figure stands on a hill looking at the crime scene. Another figure appears congratulating the first on taking out Roxanne. The first figure claims that he had nothing to do with it. Two more figures appear and state that if none of them killed Roxanne then who did. Sheriff Leon and several other officers including David Barkley arrive on the scene. Leon questions Renaldo, Emily and the Elementals then asks for the necklace. They all say that they haven't seen it then leave. Leon send two officers Burke and Dexter to find out where the kids came from. David asks the sheriff if he thinks the kids stole the necklace to which the sheriff answers no. He send two more officers to search the immediate area for any sign of the necklace. The next day the Elementals discuss what happened. Theodore and Reece come downstairs and the Elementals reveal all that had happened the previous day. Theodore seemed worried when they tell him that the necklace is missing but doesn't say why. After Reece leaves, Theodore sends them to an address down the street.The Elementals enter the house and meet the five witches that live there: Meagan, Holly, Kaitlyn, Robin and Jenna. The Head Witch, Meagan, decides to help them when they say Theodore sent them. They say that it is an honour to finally meet the Elementals. Meagan performs a tracking spell and reveals the location of the necklace to be at the police station. Renaldo and Emily confront Morgan and accuse him of killing Roxanne. Morgan denies it and tries to blame the Elementals. The siblings reveal where they were the night before and become suspicious of Morgan. Emily decides to cast a spell to reveal Morgan's whereabouts the previous day. The spell shows when Roxanne and Morgan met for the first time and his conversation with someone on the phone. Burke and Dexter lead Leon to the cave they can't enter. Leon finds it strange that he can enter but Burke and Dexter cannot. Leon is fascinated by the drawings on the cave and is able to read some of what is written. Francis Morrey finds the sheriff at the cave and talks to him about the recent happenings. She tells him that she talked to Eleanor but all she said was that "he" would take care of it. Leon reassures her that they have nothing to worry about and that this will soon be resolved. Alfred visits the police station to find out the progress on the case. He speaks to David Barkley who tells him about the ten kids that found Roxanne's body. Alfred says that the necklace was a family heirloom and he placed a reward for anyone who can find it. Alfred walks outside and meets the old man that the Elementals, Renaldo and Emily had seen the previous night. The man introduces himself as Yen and tells Alfred he is sorry for his loss. The man then states that the Council should have paid attention to the family of one of their oldest current members. The Elementals journey to the police station when they are stopped by Alfred Malasia who invites them into his home. They see Renaldo and Emily inside, waiting in the living room. Alfred calls Mellinda to bring tea for his guests and Matthew offers to help. Inside the kitchen Matthew walks up to Mellinda and kisses her. He tells her he's sorry her mother died. They return to the living room and Alfred proceeds to threathen them if he does not get the necklace back. He then kicks them out of his house. Renaldo and Emily warn the Elementals to be careful around Alfred before leaving. Leon looks at the pictures he took in the cave. He is interrupted by the arrival of the Elementals who tell him of their meeting with Alfred Malasia. Leon offers to talk to Alfred but they decline. They ask if he found the necklace yet to which he replied no. The Elementals left the police station believing that something fishy was going on. Renaldo and Emily find Morgan digging in the same spot that they found Roxanne's body. They ask him what he's looking for but he doesn't answer. He then gets angry and storms off. The siblings turn to leave and come face to face with two bounty hunters Jack and Jill. Dr Michael Grant performs the autopsy on Roxanne with Leon, David and Eleanor present. Michael says that Roxanne death was different from the Jane Doe. Leon informs them that the Jane Doe was identified as Shirley Mary. He explains Shirley's relation to the Malasias. David asks if he believes that Alfred is next to which Leon answers yes. Eleanor asks if the should contact "him" but Michael says that he'd be really ticked off if they summoned him beacause of two murders that don't appear to be supernatural. Jack and Jill then attack Renaldo and Emily. Renaldo fought Jack while Jill faces off against Emily. Renaldo and Jack clash blades but Jack's years of experience lead him to an easy victory. Emily used her witchcraft against Jill who pulled out her secret weapon which blocked Emily's witchcraft. Jack and Jill are about to go in for the kill when a dark mist appears and scares them off while muttering "He's back!" The Elementals visit the caves and strange enough they can read everything that is in the cave. Matthew said that he couldn't understand anything when he was the by himself but now it's all clear. The cave depicts a legend of saviours who could control different elements and would return to rid the town of evil. The legend didn't say how many there were so the Elementals wonder if there are others like them out there. Jack and Jill retreat only to come face to face with Morgan. They decide to battle him but he defeats them. He asks them if Creo sent them here to which they reply no but that the The Darkness was in Greenville. They then leave a shocked and terrified Morgan. As the Elementals exit the cave they are visited by Creo who congratulate them on figuring out who they really are. He then begins asking questions about Roxanne's death. Shaun deduces that Creo killed the Jane Doe but didn't kill Roxanne so he was worried who could've done it. Creo tells them that they should be careful because no one is really who they seem to be in Greenville. Theodore comes home and sees Yen inside the house. They greet each other and Theodore asks Yen why he's here and he replies it is because of the Elementals. Yen tells Theodore that they can't know he's here yet beacuse he's secretly investigating the murders. Theodore promises not to tell anyone and Yen leaves just as the Elementals return home. They tell Theodore of the dead end they were following. Theodore however is not convinced that Meagan would lie to them and deduces that maybe an officer found the necklace and is keeping it for himself. Later that night David Barkley is seen meeting with a hooded figure. He asks if this was really worth all the trouble and hands over the necklace. Secretly, Sharon Pollywright was looking on at the exchange. The hooded figure turns and she sees his face. Appearances Main Characters *Max Anari *Shaun Monari *Kyle Neroki *Dylan Johen *Omar Habio *Ravinda Molari *Shane Monari *Matthew Anari *Reece Johen *Sheriff Leon *Renaldo Wesley *Emily Wesley Recurring Characters *Morgan Wesley *Roxanne Malasia(Flashback) *Sharon Pollywright *David Barkley *Alfred Malasia *Mellinda Malasia *Michael Grant *Eleanor James *Francis Morrey *Yen *Theodore *Meagan *Kaitlyn *Holly *Robin *Jenna Guest Characters *Burke *Dexter *Jack *Jill Notes *Alfred Malasia threathens Emily, Renaldo and the Elementals. Navigation Category:Episode Category:Season One